


Harlequin

by Vesper_Vigil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Dealing, Gang Violence, Human Trafficking, Multi, Pack Politics, Please give it a try!, Pregnancy, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper_Vigil/pseuds/Vesper_Vigil
Summary: Alpha and Omega.  Beginning and the end.  Two perfect entities that were meant to complete each other.  But for young alpha Kristopher Queen, it is just a reminder that he is without a mate.  Coming into power as the Head Alpha over one of the strongest packs the city has ever seen, Kris knows the importance of finding an wolf that will complete him, that will take his power somewhere stronger.  But, so far, he has found no one worthy of being his equal.  That is, until a single, rare Harlequin Omega stumbles into his life, literally, and changes things for better or for worse.  Only time can tell.  Through gang-riddled streets, corrupt corporations, pack fights, and more, Kris will do anything to protect the omega he loves, the only one who can save him and his pack.  The only one worthy of being called his mate.





	1. The Beginning

Alpha and Omega. The beginning, and the end. There were many things in life that weren’t complete without the other. Many things that went hand in hand with others. For instance, black and white, the sun and the moon, peanut butter and jelly, and of course, an alpha and an omega.

These thoughts mingled in Kristopher’s mind as he stared at himself in the mirror, preparing for the long day he knew he had ahead of him. As the only alpha heir to his father’s pack, many things were expected of him and he could not afford to take a single day off, lest he willing to find himself in the midst of bared teeth and cold eyes. His pack had always been that way, since his time as a small pup. Unforgiving, calculating, and cold. The Queen Pack was a ruthless collection of wolves who didn’t know how to take no for an answer and who either could’t wait for or couldn’t afford for a single mistake within their ranks. The process was simple. One mistake meant one life taken. No exceptions, even for the pack heir himself.

So this is where Kris stood currently. On the precipice overlooking a pack of jackals, rather than wolves, who would tear him to pieces given the first chance he gave them. And luckily, Kristopher was very careful not to do so. He handled his responsibilities with care and a razor sharp cunning that could only have been honed through years of calculated risk assessment. Dealing with his father’s finances, overseeing potential threats, eliminating those that became real threats, and any job in between that was required of him, Kris did it all. And he did it all without the help of an omega.

This was a fact that his father was not keen on letting him forget. At the age of 22, Kristopher was in the prime of his courting years. He was a young, powerful, and strong alpha who was due to inherit the strongest pack the city had seen in decades. And with thick, black hair and piercing blue eyes, he was quite the looker as well. His dark, muscular wolf even more so. Kris’s father had mated when he was just 18, an inexperienced pack leader coming into his position with an even younger omega mate, expecting their first pup. He had only grown in power over the years, gaining control of the inner workings of the city and placing a foothold in every business and company he could manage. Jack Queen had become the most powerful Pack Alpha seemingly overnight. And now, that responsibility was due to fall into Kris's more than capable hands.

But an alpha without an omega fulfilled only half his potential power, and this was something that Kris needed to take care of. Pronto. Sure, there were many options to choose from within the pack itself. The Queen pack was known for its strong alphas as well as its numerous and stunning omegas. In fact, it was the Queen pack that others came to when in search of a suitable mate. More than half of the pack's equity had been made from the transfer of a Queen omega to a different pack. Though, this was not the route that Kris intended to take. He had his eyes set on something greater.

Kristopher gave himself one last lookover in his mirror before he straightened the collar on his button down and reached for his jacket that was slung over the bed behind him. Lately, he had to be careful about the style of clothes he chose to wear. He often opted to wear pieces with high collars to hide the unmarked flesh of his neck, where the absence of a mating mark could be seen clear as day. It’s not that Kris wasn’t interested in finding a mate or didn’t think that any wolf was good enough for him, he was just waiting for the right one. Like his mother before him.

He’d heard the story dozens of times as a young pup. Micah had been an ordinary omega, bottom of the pack and second to all. He’d worked day in and day out for his family’s small business until a dealing with the wrong people meant spiraling into debt with no way out. As a last resort, Micah’s father had sent his 17 year old omega son onto the streets to work on street corners and in alleyways, earning what little money he could in exchange for what his body could give. This carried on for the better part of a year, bruises never quite healing and bones slowly becoming more apparent. But eventually, a young alpha, barely in control of his own wolf, stumbled upon the omega and things just clicked. Literally.

True mates were a rare and treasured thing. Hard to come by, but even harder to ignore. When two souls were truly meant to find one another, there was nothing that could come between them. And Jack and Micah were no exception. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Micah was off the streets and living comfortably with the finest things life could offer at the touch of his fingertips, including a loving alpha doting on him hand and foot. They’d hardly even made it off the street in the first place before bond marks littered both their necks.

This was the story Kris had grown up with, and one that both his parents were keen on him not forgetting. It seemed every chance they got, they bombarded him with questions concerning his plans for the future, who would be helping him through his ruts, if any wolf had caught his eye. And to both his parents disappointment and chagrin, Kristopher had yet to provide them the answers they wanted.

The blue eyed alpha adjusted his collar once more before nodding in approval and stepping into his dress shoes and heading for the door. Until the time came when he claimed an omega for himself and started a pack of his own, Kris was expected to live with his parents in their pack house. And with his own suite, complete with multiple bedrooms, game rooms, kitchens, and other assorted goodies, he definitely did not want for much. But even so, with all the ‘freedom’ he was allotted, Kris still felt like a prisoner. Being here was just a reminder that he had not fulfilled the basic biologic task that was required and expected of him.

Kristopher strode from his room, past the living room, and through the kitchen before arriving at the door that would him to one of the two garages attached to his living quarters. Pausing at the exterior door, the male hesitated in contemplation before retracing his steps once more to the kitchen. He swiped a pear from the fruit bowl displayed in the center of the kitchen island before finally exiting the suite, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He was headed to a business deal with a group of unsavory betas, and who knew how long that would take. Betas. So long winded. This wasn't the first time that Jack had opted to send his son to oversee a beta meeting in lieu of himself, and Kris knew that it was only because his father's temper would certainly not hold the several hours the meeting was bound to take. Drug and omega smuggling was a difficult and tricky business that took careful planning and consideration. Even though the Queen Pack had connections in the police department, it certainly wasn't wise to conduct this certain type of business in bread daylight. It was not for the faint of heart, but certainly for the faint of moral integrity and character. 

And it was so that Kristopher neatly slid behind the wheel of one of his several slick, black vehicles and smoothly powered out of the garage and down the lengthy driveway. In a life that was strictly governed by precise schedules and meticulous planning and organization, there was not much that happened in Kris's day that he did not account for or did not anticipate. He knew exactly what was going to happen, when it was going to do so, and who was involved. So today, at least according to the pack heir, was no different. There was no way he could have anticipated the turn of events that would take his life in a totally different direction. There was no way he could have foreseen what was about to happen and the consequences that would occur as a result. There was no way he could have prepared for what was about to happen. Fate was funny that way.


	2. Damn These Betas...

“There’s no way we can get the omegas through the Gwanhang District without an armed escort. That’s Drury Pack territory. That’s suicide.”  
“Well, it’s either move them through the district, or ship them across the bay using our cargo ships. But then we might run into customs, and we all know how tightly the Park Pack controls the ports.”

Kristopher ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Elbows resting on the business table before him, he tilted his head forward so he was looking at the floor. These betas were really starting to get on his nerves. He aggressively scratched at his scalp one last time before huffing out a deep breath and leaning back to settle in his chair once more, as he’d been sitting for the past three hours now. 

The subject matter that was currently being debated was the issue of trying to smuggle a group of albino omegas from the heart of the city to a buyer in the next county over. Typically, live cargo was transported via train carriages to their final destinations, but a recent crackdown in the police department meant an increase in search and seizures of shipments. So, the Queen Pack was left in situations such as this, trying to engineer new ways to maintain their central source of income.  
From albino, to injun, platinum, and ink, the Queen Pack was notorious for acquiring rare omega types and putting them up for market. At a hefty price, of course. The prettier the wolf, the shinier the coin. This was the business that kept the pack well fed and prosperous for decades. The business the Kristopher’s great grandfather, grandfather, and father had carried out during their time as pack leaders, and now it was the trade that he himself was expected to conduct. And sometimes, it was all it was cracked up to be. Black business suits, rolex watches, late night rendezvous, henchmen, the whole shebang. Being the head of an illegal empire certainly had its perks. Kris could have anything he wanted at any time he wished. But then again, he still had to deal with times like these.

“What if we just off the Drury Pack a percentage of the profits for allowing us access to their back streets. Give them a couple of the ink omegas that are due to come in next week. I think that’s more than fair, and I’ve heard that their whelping season hasn’t been to great. Not too many pups were born this year, so they’ll be desperate to get their numbers back up.”

Kristopher folded his hands neatly in front of him as he spoke. Calm, collected, and articulate, he was every inch the alpha leader he was destined to become. He watched from beneath raised eyebrows as the several betas around him all exchanged glances with one another. It was pack policy that every meeting was only to be adjourned through a unanimous agreement, so it was impossible for one dynamic or wolf to totally dominate the inner workings of the pack. But even so, these damn betas thought they ran everything connected to corporate protocol, and it really pissed Kris off.

Even so, he waited with a patient facade as the wolves around him weighed the option before them. The alpha studied his well manicured grip set on the table, and mentally made a note to book another appointment. His nails were getting a bit too long for his taste.  
Finally, one of the betas cleared his throat and Kristopher glanced up to meet him in the eye. The man was portly, with a button down bulging at the seams and tucked into a set of trousers that were a couple inches too long. Disgusting. Kris thought to himself. Was he the only one who took pride in his appearance? He was jostled from his thoughts when the beta subsequently spoke in a voice that was far too raspy for Kris’s taste.  
“That might work for the meantime, but we do need to consider other long term options, now that the railways are no longer an option. I suggest that we arrange for-”

The man was cut short when Kristopher stood from his seat, rolling the chair back from the table and straightening to smooth the ruffles from his suit jacket. He picked an imaginary speck of dust from the pocket, before placidly raising his hands as a means of apology.  
“Sorry, if I may. I believe this meeting has carried on long enough, and nothing better will come of it if we continue to drabble on about such matters. Why don’t we continue this discussion at a later date, quite possibly next week, my house? I’ll provide drinks. Maybe we can bring some life back into this place.”  
He smiled warmly, though he was met with several frosty stares. Not in the bit dissuaded, Kris arched his back and brought his hand up to smooth a section of his hair that had fallen over his forehead. 

“I have other matters I must attend to before this evening, so if you’ll excuse me, I must be going. It was a pleasure doing business with you all, and I look forward to our drinks next week. Call it a date.” 

With a cheeky wink, the alpha spun on his heels and strode from the conference room, hands in his pockets and a merry whistling tune on his lips. He did indeed have matters to attend to, but they certainly weren’t as pressing or important as he had made them seem to be. In truth, Kristopher was just anxious to leave the dusty old room filled with even dustier and older wolves. He needed a break, but the place where he was headed might not have been the best place to provide one.  
Kristopher sauntered down hall after hall until he reached the parking garage beneath the building and located his car. With little more than a soft roar of power, he fired up the engine and pulled out of the complex onto the bustling city street beyond. It was already past four in the afternoon, and Kris still needed to stop by the docks on the edge of town to inspect a new shipment of cargo that had just come in. This business Jack normally left for his son to do on his own, trusting the boy’s keen judgement and almost preternatural instinct. But today, both he and his mate were accompanying Kris to the docks, something that raised the alpha’s hackles with unease. But nevertheless, business was business, and Kris wasn’t one to say no to the pack alpha’s command. Though first, he needed to do something about the growing pain in his stomach. A late lunch it was.

Reaching into the compartment between seats, Kristopher extracted a bluetooth earpiece and connected it. He carefully hooked on the shell of his ear before activating it. There was barely two rings before the call was received and a person on the other end deftly spoke into the device with a “What do you want?”

“Meet me by the docks in a half hour with a coffee and protein bar. You know what kind.” 

With that, Kris disconnected and took the piece from his ear, tossing it back into the compartment and closing the lid. He turned his attention to the road in front of him, and quietly groaned when he saw the traffic laid out before him. Damn betas and their damn meetings. Now he was going to be landlocked in the city for who knows how long. Maybe next time he was called in for such a thing, he could send a secretary instead. Would that be cheating?

Within twenty minutes, the streets opened up enough for Kris to make it out of the city center, his sanity more or less intact, and take the exit he needed to get to the harbour. Even though the Queen Pack was well endowed and basically ran the entirety of the city, the outskirts of town were not the nicest of places to be after dark, and Kris really wasn’t in the mood to shift into his wolf to ward off the idiots who even considered to mug him.

Driving at a smooth eighty miles an hour, Kris reached the docks within minutes of leaving the congestion of the city, and pulled his car to a stop at the top of a lot overlooking the bay. Below him, he could see the many piers and docks that dotted the water that surrounded most of the city. His family may control the city, but the Park Pack dominated the ports. The only reason any Queen wolf was even permitted beyond the city and down by the bay was the potential that the mate Kris might take could possibly be from the Park Pack. What the two packs had now was an unsteady ceasefire, that was at least until Kristopher found his mate.

But for the time being, the temporary truce allowed for the Queens access to only one dock for their “business”, and even then, it was closely monitored. The Queens only brought into that port what they wanted the Parks to know they had. And today, it was a shipment of high quality wolves from a pack to the west, as well as a surprise package that been arranged to be delivered by a mysterious third party who wanted nothing in return but temporary weakening of the city’s defenses on the eastern border. Of course there had been more detail to the demand, but Kris had not been allowed to learn the extent of the trade, and it was the delivery of said package that Kristopher suspected his father and mother were at the docks today for.

Kristopher released his seatbelt before sliding out of his jacket. Tossing it over the seat beside him, he reached for the heavier, more durable coat that lay on the backseat. He exited the car, sliding into the extra layer with a shiver as a cold breeze came from the sea below wafted up to meet him. He made his way down to the wooden pier that stretched off into the water. A cargo barge had already been docked at it’s side. By the time Kris’s shoes hit the sand that separated the dock from the parking lot he had just left, there was another wolf instantly by his side.

Angela was Kris’s personal assistant. She did whatever he asked without complaint, and was also the first one to tell him to get his head out of his ass whenever he was being a prick. In a world that was ‘eat or be eaten’, Angela was a breath of fresh air, someone that Kristopher could count on to not jump him first chance she got.

She was a rather short tempered, and rather unremarkable looking beta. Brown eyes, brown skin, and brown hair that was styled into a sturdy bob with straight bangs that cut across her forehead like an arrow. Average height, average weight, average build. There really wasn’t much to distinguish the beta from any of the others that worked under Kristopher and his family, but he really did appreciate her for all she did. And right now, she had certainly come through for him.  
She handed him a steaming paper cup complete with lid and heat guard. She barely even glanced up from the blackberry she wielded in her other hand.

“You’re late. You said thirty minutes. You took thirty-three.”

“Sue me.” Kris countered, as he sipped the piping liquid from the cup. He accepted the protein bar that Angela produced from her pocket with his other hand, stuffing it into his own until he had time to eat it. The two walked in silence to the pier. There, they stopped and looked out at the sea that stretched on. Angela was now typing something into the handheld device, eyebrows brought together in a slight furrow. Bringing the coffee to his lips with one hand, Kris used his other to poke her in the forehead between her krinkled eyebrows. This caused them scrunch even more and the beta slapped his hand away with an irritated his.

“You’re being a prick.” She stated as a matter of fact.

“Am I.” Kris just raised his eyebrows. “I had a long day. Let me have some fun.”

Angela was about to retaliate with her own quick quip, but was cut short by a pristine white car screeching to a stop behind them. The driver stayed in the vehicle, as three other figured got out. The two that exited the back seat were none other than the pack alpha and omega themselves. Kris’s parents. As for the wolf that vacated the passenger seat, Kristopher groaned and Angela let out a sharp bark of laughter.

Lacy Hughes was the bane of the pack heir’s existence. A small and ballsy omega, the girl was Micah’s organizer and often accompanied the pack omega to his many functions as an advisor and planner. It was no secret that the girl had a huge crush on Kristopher, and she did everything she could to try and get his attention. Makeup like warpaint and high heels and miniskirts like battle armour, the omega was ready to fight anyone off for a chance to be the next pack omega.  
Today, she was wearing a knit shirt in a horrid shade of pink, complete with a matching bow in her curly blond hair. White pants looked like they had been painted on her ass, and even from here, Kris could see the red lipstick. 

The omega all but slammed the car door behind her before bolting to where Kristopher and Angela stood. At least, she tried. Her six inch heels were doing very little for her in the sand. She looked like a drunk bambi trying to make her way cross the beach, and Angela had to actually turn back to the docks to prevent from bursting out in laughter again. Kris could only groan in exasperation and frustration. He’d already had to endure betas today. Now this?

Eventually, the omega made it to the docks. Now, Kris could make out the winged eyeliner that stretched all the way to the sides of her face. It looked as if her eyelashes were ready to achieve liftoff.

“Hey, Kristopher!” She grinned brightly and shifted to stand so her breasts were in full view to the alpha. Any larger, and they could have been used to anchor the barge behind them. 

“Good evening, Lacy.”

The omega opened her mouth to say more, but Angela spun back to face her and Kris, blackberry in both hands and eyes intent on the screen.

“I have to go, Kris.” She said, not bothering to make eye contact with him.

“Those betas you met with today are throwing a hissy fit about whatever you had to say, so I’m going to have to go and sort it out now. I’ll see you tomorrow, and don’t forget that it’s also pay day. You better cough it up.”

“I know, Angela. I got you covered. Drive safe.”

Lacy started to speak once more, but was once again cut off by the beta. Angela, still typing into her phone, huffed. “Don’t even. You know it’s dangerous to use all of one’s vocabulary in a single sentence. I would risk it.” And with that, she was gone. Up the beach to her car, and out of the parking lot just like that, leaving Kris to deal with whatever mess was about to happen. Damn these betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all y'all enjoyed the second chapter! The next one is the one that I myself am quite excited for. Hopefully you are too... Anyway, please stay tuned and PLEASE let me know if anyone finds this entertaining. I'd love to hear what anyone wants to see happen or whatever. Until then, happy reading!


	3. Harlequin

It seemed like an eternity before Jack and Micah finally made it to where Kristopher and Lacy stood. In the time it took the pair to cross the beach, Lacy had managed to somehow shift her blouse to expose her breasts even more and had also slid in to take the position by his side that Angela had vacated seconds before. She had heeded the beta’s warning, not daring to open her mouth, but her eyes said it all. She cut that heavily lined gaze to stare at Kris’s face multiple times, making her intentions quite clear as to what she wanted. Lacy wanted the alpha to notice her. To see her. To want her. But much to Kristopher’s credit, he gave her none of it. He patiently sat and waited for his parents to save him from whatever hell this was. Lacy was certainly a stunning omega. Any alpha who said otherwise was blind. But she just wasn’t his omega.

After what seemed like an eternity, both Jack and Micah came to stand beside Kris and Lacy. In the presence of the Head Omega, Lacy did inch back a bit from the alpha heir, out of respect, but she refused to cede too much ground. She was still staking a claim, and Kris was hers. 

In the Queen pack, it was customary for a mated pair to match or compliment each other when making a public appearance, and the alpha pair was no exception. For today’s occasion, Kris’s father was dressed in black slacks with a white knit turtleneck that complimented his caramel skin and dark hair, something he had passed onto his son. A tan overcoat was drawn across his chest in an attempt to keep out the bitter winds rolling in from the sea. The alpha exuded a regal and calm confidence that instantly put all those around him at ease. Micah was no different, dressed evenly with his mate, shade for shade. But where Jack’s throat was protected from the cold by his jumper, Micah had chosen to tastefully wrap a charcoal scarf to keep warm. His curly golden hair fluttered along with the tail of the scarf in the ocean air. Together, the pair was devastatingly handsome, and it was no wonder they had produced such a looker as their heir, either.

Upon seeing his son, Micah’s face broke into a ear-splitting grin, his crystal gaze almost entirely disappearing in the soft crinkles around his eyes. A happy memory from Kris’s childhood, Jack had always called the omega his Moonbeam, a play on words from the crescent moon shapes that Micah’s eyes became when he smiled.

“Kristopher! Fancy meet you here!” 

Kris rolled his eyes at his mother’s exclamation. He could be so dramatic at time, but Kris had learned to play along to the head omega’s whims.

“I know, right? It’s almost as if it were planned…”

The alpha stepped forward and raised Micah’s offered hand to his lips in a kiss of greeting, jostling Lacy slightly in the process. The omega, wise enough to say nothing, only gave a frown of irritation before backing up even more. Kristopher turned to his father and gave a slight bow. Jack smiled in response, though much more reserved than his mate. He had a ruthless reputation to uphold. He brought his hands together in front of him in a clap that resounded across the beach.

“Shall we get down to business?”

The other three wolves nodded in agreement, before Jack spun on his heels and headed towards one of the docks that ran out into the harbour. A large cargo barge sat rocking at the edge of pier, multicolored shipping containers piled high and in no particular order that Kris could decipher. It looked as if even one crate shifted even a fraction of a degree, the imbalance would send the entire ship keeling to one side. Kristopher prayed that whatever shipment had come in would not yield such consequences, though he did not voice such concerns as he followed his father, Micah and Lacy in tow.

As a single group, they all reached a rusty yellow gangplank that had been lowered onto the dock. A single, rickety chain, supported by a 2x4, served as a railing on one side, while a generous proportion of rusted holes in the plank itself allowed onlookers an unobstructed view of the raging sea bellow. One had to be either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to cross the bridge onto the docked ship.

Jack, without even the slightest hesitation, climbed onto the makeshift walkway and ascended until he stepped onto the barge’s deck. Kristopher followed close behind, though he did balk for a second as the metal shifted beneath his feet, a rather large wave below to blame. Ever the gentleman, he turned and offered his hand to his mother, helping him up and across. And even though he cringed at the idea, he did the same for Lacy, skin tingling and hair bristling as she gave him a sultry smile as he did so. 

“Thanks, alpha”, she crooned, batting her eyes before she slipped by him on the thin gangplank, leaving a smog-like cloud of suffocating perfume in her wake. The alpha gagged in the back of his throat, masking it in a weak cough of discomfort.

He had scarcely planted both feet on the slightly more sturdy deck of the boat before a loud and booming voice resounded over the four gathered wolves. Lacy flinched slightly and raised a delicate hand to rub at one of her ears, a ridiculously large hoop earring deterring her slightly.

"Why if it isn't Jacky-boy. Good to see you again old friend!"

An aged man with week old stubble and bristly bottle-brush of a pony-tail stood on the deck above them all. A scarred leather duster fluttered in the sea breeze, and heavy boots hid most of his legs. He thundered down a set of metal steps to reach the main deck, smiling broadly as he did so, and came to a halting stop in front of the Head Alpha. The two looked at each other for solitary moment, before embracing each other's shoulders in sturdy claps and rowdy laughs.

"Aiden. It's been a while."

"You're telling me, you old wolf. What have you been up to? What brings you aboard this rust bucket of boat?"

"Business, as usual. You know I can't tell you more than that. Just like old times."

At that, Aiden smiled sadly and seemed to deflate a little. 

"I shouldn't be surprised at that, but here I was hoping to catch a drink or sometime before the next job. Like old times indeed. Let me get your order."

With that, the elder alpha bowed at the waist to Micah with a soft "Omega", before heading to a nearby cargo container. He pulled a large key-ring from his pockets and went about unlocking an even larger padlock that secured the paneling shut. Both Kris and Jack eyed him warily. One could never be too careful, and the business they were in didn't allow for the luxury of trust. Even from this distance, they could hear the sharp jangle of metal on metal as the different keys clicked together. Kris had known Aiden for while now. He had been accompanying his father on jobs like these since he was a young pup, but this had been the first time he'd seen the old wolf in a while. In the past years, it seemed like the man had aged a decade. His once full head of thick black hair had been reduced to a sparse shadow, and his jovial brown eyes now looked like the worn shore of a river bed. Kris couldn't blame him. Their line of work certainly drained the soul. 

"He's looking well."

Micah, ever the omega, attempted to keep things lively. He adjusted his scarf to cover more of his face, shifting deeper into his coat. 

"It's been ages since I've seen him. Good to know he's doing well."

Lacy snorted, and Kris shot her look of irritation. She didn't catch it because she was too busy smiling at her feet. Geez, this omega. There was a sudden clang as a padlock fell to the deck, and Kris thanked his lucky stars because he really didn't want to deal with Lacy right now. He instead turned to where Aiden was stood struggling to fit the keys back into the pocket of his duster. He grimaced apologetically at the disturbance, as Jack motioned for his son to follow and both alphas made their way over to the now open shipping container. Both Lacy and Micah kept a respectable distance.

As Kris approached the container, the smell of sweat and urine assaulted his nose, and he brought the collar of his coat up to cover the bottom half of his face. His father, a professional, seemed not to notice the odor and continued on. Aiden stepped to the side after securing the container open, allowing the two alphas full view on the contents. Jack slipped a flashlight out of his jacket pocket and flipped it on with a practiced flick of his thumb. A steady beam of bright light bounced around the dark corners of the space before landing on a small group of omegas huddled together. They narrowed their eyes together and brought their hands up to cover their faces at the intrusion of the harsh light. Kris whistled at the sight, gazing at the sight before him from behind his father's broad shoulders.

The wolves before him were ink omegas. Known for their ebony skin, dark hair, and striking eyes, these wolves did not come cheap and normally did not stay in one pair of hands for long. They were quite hard to get a hold of, and Kris had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't want to know what his father had done to get his hands on a group of this many. A group of six inks in one place. 

Jack merely nodded at what he saw. The omegas squabbled to back away from the opening of the crate, cramming themselves into the furthest corner, dirty faces showing nothing but unadulterated fear and hate. But by now, Kris has grown used to that kind of gaze being directed at him. It did nothing for him. Likewise, the Head Alpha seemed unperturbed and moved to close container once more. He called over to Lacy as he did so.

"Have Benny pick up the shipment and move it to the warehouse on 34th street as soon as possible. I want the omegas stripped, cleaned, and ready to go up for market by Wednesday."

The omega squeaked at the command and fumbled to take her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed shakily before placing a call to who Kris could only assume was Benny. His attention was brought back to Jack and Aiden as the two moved to another crate adjacent to the one they had just opened. He assumed that his crate was from that mysterious third party. A strange gift in return for a strange request. However, unlike the previous one, this container was quite small and made of wood, rather than metal paneling. Just like before, Aiden undid the padlock and stepped back for Jack to open it. The Head Alpha gripped the edge of the wood and pulled. The entire front side of the crate creaked as it fell forward and landed with a bang on the deck. There was a sharp intake of breath from all three alphas, and the temperature aboard the ship seemed to drop almost instantaneously.

Now Kris had seem many different kinds of rare omegas in his short years. But after time, one seems just like another. It was living in an art museum. At first, everything is beautiful, stunning, and unique. But after gazing at the same thing day in and day out, things lose their beauty and no longer have that "new and exhilarating" feeling. But looking at the wolf in front of him, Kristopher was once again that young pup in the candy store. In all the time he had been doing his family's business, he'd never once encountered something like this. He felt his breath rush out of him in one fell swoop. From the depths of the crate, a penetrating gaze met Kris's own. One brown eye, and one blue. By God. It was a Harlequin omega.


	4. Hatred and Mistrust

Kristopher couldn’t breath. His chest seemed to tighten to the point that he felt as though cold cables were slowly winding themselves around his ribs. Any attempt to draw even the slightest breath would result in shattering every bone that surrounded his heart. This couldn’t be happening. After years of seeing omega after omega come and go through the market, he finally had the genuine thing before him now. The Harlequin omega.

Now being in such a trade where he was constantly surrounded by beautiful and rare omegas, Kris was used to the mundane allure and charm that most wolves had. Sure, flawless skin and a slender frame were easy on the eyes, but seeing the same thing everyday was like breathing the same air over and over again. It got suffocating and made one desperate for a single breath of fresh air. And that was what this wolf before Kris offered.

He finally drew in a deep breath of crisp, clean air, the frosty tendrils in his chest splintering and melting away into nothing. He gazed at the omega on the floor in front of him with disbelieving eyes. It was a girl. Young, slender, and bound at the wrists and ankles. She sat tucked into the corner of the small crate, legs delicately folded under her and hands placed neatly in her lap. She stared harshly at the alphas standing at the opening of the shipping container, brown and blue eyes burning with a certain fire that could have only been kindled through years of mistreatment and abuse. It was a gaze that set Kris aflame.

There was complete and utter silence as the 3 wolves at the mouth of the crate stared in disbelief at the wolf within. What was there to say? How had this mysterious third party even managed to acquire such a commodity? Unlike with most wolf genetics, the harlequin gene was not hereditary. It was a mutation that occurred only once in every couple generations. The last harlequin the Queen pack had seen had been Kris’s great, great grandmother. As the head alpha, Margaret’s status as a harlequin had only elevated the power she wielded over the city. Her most notable characteristic had been her wolf, half of the massive beast pure as new fallen snow, and half black as the night. And even in her wolf form, her one brown eye and one blue eye asserted the power that every wolf around her willingly submitted to. 

But that had been decades ago. Since then, many wolves had come and gone, the legend of the wolf with one brown eye and one blue eye fading from memory until it was something that was only whispered about behind closed doors. But now that whisper had become a cry, resounding across the water and through Kristopher’s ears. The word had become flesh.

The wolf within the crate shifted uncomfortably, her restraints around her ankles clanking loudly. Even though her ragged garments were in tatters and she was shackled and bound, the girl wore the steel as though it were the finest jewelry. Her eyes may have burned with fire, but Kris saw no fear nor submission. There was only a cold and raging fire that threatened to consume anyone who stared long enough. And Kris couldn’t look away.

Beside him, Jack cleared his throat. He, always the professional, didn’t seem to let the harlequin rattle him in the slightest. 

“Inform our client that the forces along the eastern territory will be… malleable within their given timeframe.” 

Kristopher immediately whipped out his phone to inform Angela of the recent development and to request she send out the pack alpha’s message. He then efficiently slipped his phone back into his pocket and beheld the sight before him. Aiden, bless his old soul, was still gawking at the harlequin, who was in turn staring daggers right back. She wore nothing than what might have been a white nightgown at one point, but was now stained and torn beyond recognicion. She shivered in the chilled breeze, and Kris had to wonder how long she had had to endure the cold in such a condition. 

Jack startled everyone with a clap of his hands, and announced that it was now time to go. Aiden made to close the crate back up, probably with the intention of delivering it to the pack house, but something in the omega’s eyes as the darkness began to close back in on her made Kristopher stop. He voiced his objection to the old beta, who immediately halted closing up the crate. Jack turned from where he was walking back to his mate to see what the commotion was about. 

“Why waste time and resources shipping the crate back when we can just take the harlequin now? It would be faster and we could resale much quicker if she was back at the mansion anyway, rather than the pack house. We have an auction scheduled just the day after tomorrow. She’d be ready by then.” 

Kris tried to keep his voice disinterested and reasonable. He didn’t care for the omega even in the slightest. He couldn’t afford to, but that flash of something like fear in her eyes had made him question. She hadn’t been afraid on him, or even the pack alpha, who’s heady scent of aged cedar was enough to make anyone back away in submission. She’d been afraid of… Being locked in again. That loss of freedom. The loss of light. Kris couldn’t blame the poor wolf, but he still had to remain somewhat professional. 

Looking thoughtful, the pack alpha seemed to consider his heir’s suggestion. He made a show of looking skyward, coat billowing in a particularly strong gust of sea-chilled wind.

“You take care of it. You transport it, clean it, and make it presentable for auction. Prove to me that you’re ready to step up and take over where I leave off. The harlequin is now your responsibility.” 

The alpha turned back and continued his way back to Micah.

“Don’t fuck up.” was all he called over his shoulder, and Kristopher smiled at that. He loved tests. He loved showing others just what he was capable of. With that, he told Aiden to undo the shackles, the beta singling yet another key off his ring before making to unlock the chains locked around the omega’s wrists. However, she jolted with a start when his fingertips brushed her bare skin. Baring her teeth at the man, she retreated back even further into the crate, discolored eyes dripping with hatred and mistrust.

Even though she must have been circling through many different emotions, Kris couldn’t not detect any scent besides his father’s and his own. Betas like Aiden didn’t leave any traceable scent, and Lacy and Micah were too far for their sweet and cloying scents to find Kristopher’s nose. This fact confused the heir more than anything, but he put that thought aside for later investigation. He watched on in interest as Aiden made a second attempt to undo the chains.  
The beta carefully and slowly approached the omega again, careful not to touch anything but the cold steel cuffs. The harlequin eyed him closely, lips quivering into another snarl when his hand came dangerously close to brushing her skin again. But, the beta clicked the key into the lock, and the shackles fell away with an awkward clang. The girl rubbed her wrists to sooth the stinging sensation left behind by the biting metal, and allowed Aiden to do the same with her ankle restraints. As soon as those fell away, she made to stand.

Kris felt like he was watching a fawn walk for the first time. Her thin legs didn’t look as though they could support her weight, and the wolf wobbled a bit as she brought herself to stand upright, leaning heavily on the crate with a shoulder. Her hands shook.

By now, Lacey, Micah, and Jack were well on their way back to the car, probably in a hurry to escape the biting wind and frigid cold. Now that his job was over, Aiden had replaced his keys into his pocket and was now on his phone making arrangements for the other shipment Jack had placed. It was just Kristopher and the harlequin. 

The alpha carefully trod forward, making his intentions very clear lest he frighten the fragile creature before him. He made the gentle motion to suggest that the two continue on, off the boat and to someplace else. The omega’s narrowed slightly before she looked at her feet and attempted to navigate her way from the crate. It was a slow and shaky commute from the deck off the barge, across the gangplank, and to the beach, the girl snarling at Kris whenever he got too close or made to help her in any way. For an omega, she was a fierce one. Thankfully, she didn’t try to make a run for it, but even if she did Kris doubted that she’d get far in her condition, so he was content to just follow her at a slight distance. 

They made it to the beach, and from there to Kris’s car. He contemplated opening the passenger door for her, but then decided against it and instead left her to sit in the back row. The entire time, the harlequin said nothing, instead leaving her brown and blue eyes to speak volumes of her mistrust and animosity. When the alpha finally sat behind the wheel and glanced into the rear-view mirror to only meet those burning eyes once more, he realized that this was going to be a long and silent ride home...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps! Hope all y'all are enjoying this so far. Sorry for all the 'history' and 'background', but it needed to happen, it did happen, and it won't happen again. Done. Over with. Thank God... Anyway, let me know if this is something that y'all enjoy, and I'll continue writing it. I do have a FANTASTIC plot that I'm quite excited for, but I'm curious as to what you all want to see, so let me know. Anyway, things will pick up pretty fast, so don't worry. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you found some entertainment out of it! <3 -Vesper
> 
> P.S. Sorry the first chapter is a bit short. I didn't want it to get too dry and boring with all the backstory... Stay tuned!


End file.
